


Quid pro quo

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Chris protects Toby-for a price. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid pro quo

Keller stroked himself. ”Suck me,” he said.  
“Or what?” asked Toby.  
“Or I won’t protect you against Vern and his merry men.”  
“You want a bitch?” sneered Toby.  
“I want you,” said Chris and took out his stiff cock, already wet with pre-come.  
“Fine,” said Toby and got on his knees.  
He licked at the head, and heard Keller sigh, just like James had. Luckily for Keller, he wasn’t going to bite.  
He needed protecting, he was a walking target.  
He got to work, using his wicked tongue and a little bit of sharp teeth to remind Keller he was no bitch.  
Keller fucked his mouth, and Toby slid a finger inside Keller’s ass, waiting for him to protest but he didn’t.  
Toby worked his finger in tandem with his tongue and soon enough Keller came, he dutifully swallowed all the come.  
“ Will you protect me now?” he asked and wiped his mouth.  
“Sure baby. Can I fuck your ass?”  
“Whatever. I hope you’re better than Vern.”  
Keller huffed. “It’ s my art,” he said and Toby sighed. Keller was so full of himself.  
“I fuck like a god pretty boy,” said Keller. “I’ll make you beg for me to put my big, hard cock up your tight little ass.”’  
“Not so tight after what Vern did.”  
“Tight enough for me,” said Keller unfazed. “I’ll wipe every trace of Vern off you, fill you with my come, make you mine.”  
“Okay,” said Toby. “Do it.”  
“Oh I will,” said Keller. “I will, baby.”


End file.
